


Kitten

by torturingtaylor (itzaimster)



Series: Christmas Hanfic Drabbles [4]
Category: Hanson
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzaimster/pseuds/torturingtaylor
Summary: 2016 #1Prompt: "Kitten in a stocking."





	

“I can’t believe you made us come all the way in for that.”  
“Worth it.”  
Taylor lifted the lid on the trash can so Zac could throw the garbage bags in.  
“We could have had much better things to do today,” Taylor watched him.  
“I doubt that.”  
“Just because-“  
“Shh!” Zac cut him off, freezing in place.  
Taylor frowned, not making a sound as Zac tried to listen. He paused a moment longer before darting around the back.  
“What are you doing?” Taylor followed.  
He found his brother crouched behind the bin, and he finally heard what Zac had been hearing. A high pitched mew. When he stood and turned back Taylor saw a little bundle in his arms surrounded in thin red tinsel.  
“It’s a cat,” Zac stated the obvious.  
Taylor pulled the top of the Christmas stocking aside so that he could see into it.  
“It is,” he agreed.  
“What do we do with it?”  
Taylor looked back over his shoulder, but there was no one in the alley.  
“Can you take it?” he asked.  
“No, Lightning would kill it,” Zac frowned, “you?”  
“We already have a cat.”  
“So?”  
“So-“  
“So maybe it would like a friend?” Zac suggested, smiling down at her.  
Taylor sighed, looking down the alley again. No one.  
“Or maybe they’ll hate each other. I’ll take her. Until we find the owner.”  
“Hey little girl, we got you a home for Christmas!” Zac tapped her gently on the nose.


End file.
